Lonely
by TheBrokenAngels
Summary: When Harry is shunned by those who he loved, a red-haired angel helps him come back. Worst summary ever but story is good(I hope)
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall after dueling with Voldemort and finishing him once and for all. He looked around the hall searching for the Weasleys and found him at the end of the hall. He made his way towards them and stopped when he saw the look of disgust in their eyes. He looked at Ron and Hermione and saw disgust and hatred in their eyes.

"What are you doing here? I mean how could you come back here after knowing you had Voldemort in you?" Hermione said as she shook her head in disgust. He looked at the others and saw the same hatred in their eyes and did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran. Without knowing where he was going he ran.

Eventually he found himself in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. He went to his bed and sat at the head of it with his knees pressed in front of his chest and his arms around them as he tried to control his tears. But they managed to come out.

Just then he felt two warm arms come around him. His head snapped up and he found himself looking into two familiar brown eyes. He felt himself melting against her.

She pulled him close and he broke down. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested her head against her stomach. He sobbed and tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. Please. Don't hate me.D-Don't leave me."he hiccuped."I swear I never knew. Please. I have no one. I never knew. I swear. Please, Gin. Don't go. I don't have anyone except you. Please. Don't go."he begged and pulled her closer as he sobbed. "I-I know you probably could have a man who-who your family loves, s-someone who-who did not have Voldemort in him but Ginny, no one would love you like I do. N-No one needs you like I do. Ginny-ginny I can't live without you, I-I didn't know I had him in me. I swear. I didn't want to have him inside me. Please. Believe me"he said as cried. He was so scared. He didn't want her to leave him. He would die without her. He just couldn't be without her. But if she wished for him to leave. Then he would leave. He would leave her to be happy with someone she loved. It would break him. But it would keep him sane knowing that she was happy and she was getting the love she deserved.

Ginny Weasley was shocked, she had never seen Harry, her Harry, in such a state. He was clinging onto her as if she was the only thing keeping him on earth. She slowly ran her finger gers through his hair as she had often done in her 5th year when he was tensed. She felt him as he sobbed and cried,her heart breaking for the man she loved. He sobbed and cried like a baby, who was lost. And in a way, he was. He had no one. He was alone and did not know what to do. He was scared. She knew. He was scared of what would happen to him, he was scared to be alone again.

So she did what she thought was best, she leaned down and whispered in his ear

"I love you, harry" she felt him tense and then his head came up slowly to reveal his bloodshot eyes and tear-tracks making their way down his cheeks.

His eyes seemed to be asking her a question. _"Really?"_ was what they asked and she could see in his eyes, he wouldn't be able to take it if it was a joke. She only kissed his forehead and that was all he needed.

He kissed her arms which were wrapped around his neck. He buried himself in her arms and whispered the words

"I love you too"

Ginny smiled and kissed his head. She rocked him until he was asleep. She gently pushed him until he was lying down. She removed his glasses and put them on the table and sat on the edge of the bed after tucking him in. She ran her hand through his fringe and lightly kissed the lightening bolt which was now only barely visible.

She stood up and got ready to face her family. Oh they had something coming up for doing what they did to Harry.


	2. Confrontation

Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall after she had tycked Harry in his bed.

She made her way towards her family and they all looked at her.

"How could you?" she asked them. They all looked confused "Harry. How could you do that to him?" she asked

"Ginny, dear, you don't know what he has done, darling" her mother said and that did it. Ginny whipped her head towards her.

" _Did?_ He did nothing, mother, except try to save all of you" she said, looking at everyone of them "You think he _wanted_ to have Voldemort in him?! You think he _wanted_ for his parents to die and be an orphan.You think he _wanted_ to be beaten everyday by his relatives. You think he _wanted_ all his family to die!" she shouted at them "All he has ever done is try to protect you all. You, dad, he saved your life, my life and even Ron's life. Mom, you were the only person who even came close to being his mother. Ron and Hermione, he was your best friend. You were the only family he had. He saved all your lives. He even went to die for all of you! He didn't care for himself, he just went to die. To save all of you."she paused, satisfied with the stricken looks on her family's faces. "Do you know what his mistake was? He never became selfish, he never stopped to think about himself, he just kept thinking about others. That was his mistake. He never had a family. He never got love. And still... still you all abandoned him for something which wasn't even his fault. What all had he been through? He has done everything that he has been asked to do. Everything. Without having anything in return. Doesn't he deserve a little love?" she said and closed her eyes and said. "I don't care about you, I love him and always will. I am leaving with him, if he does. And... And I just want to say that you were wrong...you didn't think.I wish you had."

She turned and was leaving the Great Hall. She turned when she heard

"Ginevra!" it was her mother "You are disowned from this family."sje declared

Ginny turned and left the hall, with her head held high.


	3. I'd rather be with you

AN:This chapter contains a few mature rated scenes.Already warned you!

Ginny entered the dormitory and locked it, casting a locking and silencing charm on it and turned to see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands.

She went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and his head snapped to face hers.she saw the relief flow into his eyes and then he hugged her. His face burying in her shoulder.

Ginny rubbed his back and asked

"What happened?"

"I thought you left. That-that I scared you away" he said, his voice muffled.

"Never, Harry. I will never leave you" she said. They slowly pulled back and Ginny leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back. Finally. Finally they kissed and Harry was home.

They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads to each other.

Harry winced as he felt his chest hurt while breathing. Ginny's eyes filled with concern.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Ginny take off his jacket and then unbutton his shirt.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the huge scar on his chest. She gently touched it and he winced. She went to the bathroom and came out with a first-aid kit. She took out a piece of cotton and put some bruise remover on it and gently applied it on the bruise. After doing it, she looked at the almost healed bruise and placed a kiss on it.

She looked up into Harry's eyes and leaned up to kiss him.He placed his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They pulled back and Harry looked at Ginny.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That you love me?" he whispered.

"Yes. I love you, Harry, more than anything"

"I love you too" he said and kissed her.Ginny placed her arms around his neck and he pulled her close.

Ginny pushed Harry towards the bed and he went gladly. She lay on top of him and her hands roamed over his body. Ginny left his mouth and kissed his jaw and neck.

Harry moaned and his hands roamed all over her body. He removed her shirt and cupped her breast. Ginny moaned and went back to his mouth. She u buckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She cupped his hardness and he groaned.

She pulled his pants and boxers down while he pulled her pants down with her knickers. He undid her bra and cupped her breast.

Both now as naked as a newborn, were in a heated embrace and were kissing each other passionately. Harry rolled them so he was on top of her. He pulled the blanket on top of them and kissed her. Ginny giggled and pulled him closer.he grinned and nipped at her lips. He kissed her jaw, then neck and earlobe and whispered

"Are you sure, Ginny?"he gave her love a kiss."Do you really want to do this? With me?" he asked, hesitantly

"Why won't I want to do this with you?" she asked, pulling him to look into his eyes

"My-My uncle said that no girl would want to be with me. That-that no girl would want to have a family with me. But you Ginny, you loved me. You liked me. While we dated in my sixth year, I thought I was living someone else's life. I-I thought that I finally had someone who loved me for me. Not because I am the boy-who-lived. Just for me."he looked at her with tears in his eyes and she kissed him, tears of her own falling. She hugged him and said

"I'll always love you, Harry" she placed a kiss on his neck and said "I want this. Very much."

Harry closed his eyes and entered her. He felt a prickle on his hardness and looked down to see blood pouring out of her center. Harry looked at Ginny to see her eyes closed as if in pain. He kissed her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I'll just..." he began to get out and when he felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him close. "Ginny, I am hurting you" he said

"No you aren't. It happens in the first time."she said and kissed him.

Harry slowly moved inside her and they both moaned at the sensation.

After a few thrusts, they came. Harry pulled the blanket tighter to them and kissed her cheek, still inside her. They lay in each other's arms, exhausted.

"Where did you go, Ginny? Before you came back?" Harry asked

"I went to see my fam-Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" she said. Harry looked at her confused "I told them how I am not going to leave you. My family disowned me."she said

"Oh my God, Ginny." he said, shocked "I am so sorry. I swear. I never meant for that to happen. You do not have to leave your family for me. Really. I-I'll manage knowing that you love me."he said and looked down.Ginny raised his chin and said

"I love you. And they are wrong. They need to know that."she said and hugged him. "I'd rather be away from them and help them realize that they are doing wrong than being with them and supporting them in doing wrong."


	4. Towards our new life

Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning and smiled at each other. Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny and she kissed him back.

They lay there for a while and Harry played with her hair and pressed kisses on her head.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"Well we aren't really going to stay here all our lives, are we?" he asked, amused "We need to go out and find a place to live" Suddenly he turned nervous "That is if you will want to go with me. I mean, obviously you can go and take care of yourself but I just wanted to know..."

Ginny cut him off with a kiss "I love you. I am honored that you would want to have me with you."

"I would always want you with me, Gin" he said and kissed her nose "So do you have any places where you want to go?"

"Well I have always wanted to go to Sydney and maybe Florence oh or New York" she said "I always dreamed that when I had enough money I would go travel where ever I wanted" she said

Harry kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "Well, looks like we are going to fulfill your dream tomorrow morning"

Ginny smiled "Really?"

He nodded and them bit his lip while looking at her lips "Ginny?" he said looking at her eyes from her lips

"Harry?" she said returning his gaze

"I really want to do what we did last time again. Can I?" he asked

"Anytime, Harry. Anytime" she said and he rolled her over, pulling the blankets above them. They made love two more times before going for a shower where they made love again. They got dressed and left Hogwarts for the last time ever.

They checked into a hotel in muggle London and then went to Gringos and transferred Harry's vault into a muggle bank which would provide them with wizard currency if they needed it. Harry got two credit cards and two debit cards giving one of each to Ginny. "If you ever need money" he said and she simply smiled and kissed him. They had breakfast and then went to roam around a bit. They were trying to forget whatever happened in the last 48 hours except the time they spent together.

They came back to the hotel after having dinner and went to bed, curled up in each other's arms.

 **NEXT MORNING**

They woke up and smiled at each other. They got up, showered and got dressed before leaving for the airport. Apparently, Ginny knew many things about the muggle world. They got a plane to Sydney and got on it. They took off towards their new life.


	5. The proposal

5 years. It had been 5 years since Ginny and Harry had left the Wizarding world for good.

After they had landed in Sydney they had started looking for a flat. They had joined into a college and had completed their studies last year. Ginny had taken fashion studies while Harry had taken business club.

Ginny had been given an offer to join Chanel, Dior and Ralph Lauren. She had taken Ralph Lauren. She was immediately one of the best designers Ralph Lauren had seen.

Harry had started a software business, which was very successful. His company was one of the most successful companies on the list.

Ginny and Harry both loved each other very much. Harry always knew that it would be her, who he was going to spend his life with. So today, he was going to do what he always wanted to do since they came to Sydney.

He was going to propose Ginny. He had selected the perfect ring for her. It was a gold band with a beautiful diamond in the middle. On the inner side of the ring was written

 _ **'Love you,Gin. Now and Forever** ' _

He was standing in the living room when the door opened and Ginny came in. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw her. She had never looked more beautiful before, but then again he thought that everytime he saw her.

She wore a beautiful royal blue sleeveless dress, which cling to her in the right placed. She had her hair in a ponytail and a few tendrils came down. She wore black heels to match it and a diamond chain which he had given her on her 17th birthday.

Ginny reached towards him and shut his mouth.

"Flies, honey, flies" she whispered

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"You look beautiful"

"Tell me something I don't know" she said, cheekily. Though she blushed.

Harry smiled and led her out of the door and towards their car. They sat and belted themselves and Harry drove them to a posh Italian restaurant.

They sat on their table and ordered their food. Harry looked at Ginny as they ate their dessert and decided now was the right time to do it.

He went towards her and sat on one knee.

Ginny gasped as she realized what was happening. The entire restaurant was silent now.

"Ginny... I have known that I love you since I was 16...I can't imagine my life without you... If I am ever going to marry it would be with you... YoYou did so much for me... You believed me when no one else did... And I am so grateful for that... I am where I am because of you... I love you... And I just want to say that... Ask that... "he swallowed as he saw tears in Ginny's eyes."Will you marry me?" he bit his lip as he anxiously waited for ginny's answer. The next thing he knew was that Ginny had flung herself at him and was kissing him passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said, breathlessly as they broke apart. Ginny broke into a grin and he slid the ring into her finger.

"It's beautiful, Harry" she said as she admired her ring. He smiled, nervously.

"I-I chose it" he said "I'm glad you like it"

Harry payed the bill and they went home and celebrated in their own little way.


	6. 8 years later

Harry James Potter sat on the couch in the living room of his house while watching his wife of 8 years play with their children.

Two years after their wedding they had decided to try for a child... And instead of one Ginny had been pregnant with two.

Both were boys-James Remus and Sirius Cedric Potter. They were quite mischievous pair but in a cute and adorable way.

Another two years later Ginny had been pregnant with another baby-this time a girl.This time they had decided that Ginny got to name the baby. She had named her Lily immediately but they had a problem while searching for a middle name. Ginny had at first asked Harry if he wanted to name her after Hermione but he had been furious and said that no daughter of his would be named after her.

So after a lot of thinking Ginny had settled on the name Lily Luna Potter.

They had immediately agreed on it and Harry had been so happy when he saw his baby girl. As soon as she had wrapped her little hand around his index finger, he had vowed that he would give her the moon if she wanted it. She was pampered and cherished by Harry and Ginny. And to an extent Sirius and James. They were so protective of her, all the boys.

Harry,James and Sirius had some sort of silent agreement that Lily would never date, marry and much less, have sex. They would not even let a single boy come near her.

Ginny had laughed uncontrollably when they had told her this, leaving them confused. At night Ginny had laughed when Harry told her this again.

" _Really Ginny. I am serious"he said_

 _" No Sirius is our son" she said. This just caused Ginny to laugh harder._ _"What I do not understand is how you are laughing about?"Harry asked_

 _"you seriously think she would never date, marry or have sex... And why would she tell you about her love or sex life"she said laughing as he grimaced. She rolled on her side and leaned on her elbow and cupped his cheek.she gave him a peck on the lips and said_ _"She is gonna date, marry and have sex, honey. Whether you like it or not" she said, chuckling. He rolled her over so he was on top of her._

 _"Well we'll see about that when the day comes. Right now all I want to do is kiss you into oblivion"_

 _"Well then go right ahead, Mr. Potter"_

 _"Oh I will, Mrs. Potter"_

 _He had kissed her and they had happened to have a lot of kissing and touching._

He snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny sat on the couch next to him and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his head against hers. He breathed her flowery scent and sighed contently. Life was so good.

"Harry?"

"Yes, ginny?" he asked

"Don't you think now is the right time to go back to our world?"

Harry stiffened and sighed. He and Ginny had a long talk after Lily was born on when to return and they had decided once all three kids were old enough they would go. "You are right, Gin but..."

"But?"

"I guess I am scared" he admitted. Ginny sat up and looked at him.

"Scared of what?" she asked. Harry pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck and said

"I am scared of their reactions. I mean... I am the luckiest man in the world to have you and the kids... And I am scared that... That they will still hate me... And I can't bare to go through that again" he said.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

"Whatever happens,love, I will always be with you. I was then and I will be now" she said

"I know. And I am grateful for that. I love you, Gin" he said and they shared a kiss. Just then Lily came stumbling towards them

"Daddy" she squealed and Harry's eyes lit up as he picked up his daughter

"yes, honey. I love you too" he said and kissed her cheek. James and Sirius came too. James squeezed between them and Sirius sat on his mummy's lap,snuggled in her arms. Harry and Ginny shared a smile.

Oh yes, life was so good.


	7. Epilogue

Harry and Ginny sat in the car after strapping the kids in their car seats. They had decided to go to Grimmauld place today.After Harry had confessed his fear, he and Ginny had talked and decided 12th December would be the best day.so they had flew over to England.

Ginny was driving and so she slid on the driver's seat. Harry sat on the passenger seat and they strapped their seat belts on. Ginny started driving.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. He felt a small, warm and familiar hand come and clasp his. He turned to Ginny, who didn't look away from the road but smiled. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

He leaned back in his seat and thought about the previous years. His life had gone past anything he had imagined. He had a brilliant and beautiful wife with three amazing kids. He finally had a home and he knew he would face any problem as long as he had his family, his home with him.

After a thirty minute drive they reached and got our of the car. Harry took Lily into his arms and Ginny got James and Sirius out of the car.

"Mummy?" James asked

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Why are we here?" he asked

"Well, you know like every year we go to Godric's Hollow this is also one of your grandfather's house. Your other grandfather Sirius' house" she said and he nodded. Harry opened the door and stopped at the sight in front of him. Ginny came from behind him and gasped.

The house had changed completely. Gone were the dark and scary walls instead there were beautifully painted walls with photos of the Weasleys, Hermione and lots of children. There wasn't a single photo of Ginny in there, Harry noted.

James and Sirius ran in front of them and opened the dining room, running in. Harry and Ginny hurried to follow and stopped on the door, staring at the members of the room. All the Weasleys were sitting there with Hermione. There were many children in there. Hermione was kneeling in front of James and Sirius and was now looking at them in shock.

Ginny turned to Harry, who had a furious look on his face. She placed her hand in his and she could feel it trembling.

Harry was furious. How dare they touch his house much less renovate and then stay in it. He turned to Ginny and said

"Get the kids away from themthem, Gin. I do not know what I will do"he said."I certainly don't want them to see this."he said and Ginny hurried to get James and Sirius away from Hermione,who just stared at her. While getting them away Ginny noticed everyone was dressed very fancy.She smirked when she saw Hermione was wearing a dress she had designed but was curious of how they afforded it.

She stood behind Harry, who continued to glare at each one of them.

"Harry!" everyone said, not even looking at Ginny.

Harry if it was possible looked even more furious.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. This shocked everyone more than anything. Harry had shown them nothing but respect every time.

"W-Well,Harry. You see during the war-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED TO THE BURROW DURING THE WAR!!!" He shouted,scaring Lily,who started crying. Ginny took her from him and rocked her.

"Calm down, love" she said

"Sorry, honey" he said, softening as he heard his love's voice. He turned back to the Weasleys who had gone pale "What are you doing in my house?"he asked again

"We thought that you and Ginny wouldn't come back so we moved in here so we could all live comfortably" Hermione said, shamefaced.

Harry took a deep breath to lid his temper and opened his eyes. They were dark with anger causing everyone except the Potters to gulp.

"Here's what will happen. You all are going to leave this place. You have 3 weeks to do it or I will take this to the Wizengamot."He raised a hand to stop everyone who had opened their mouths to say something. "Now, me and my family are leaving. You better be out in the next three weeks."

With that he turned took Sirius' hand and put a hand on Ginny's waist and left with James leading them.

Now that he had faced the Weasleys he could forget his past. He could forget his past to find a future. And of course, with his family, he would _live_ his present.

 ** _AN:Hey guys I can't tell you how happy I am to see all your reviews. Thank you, thank you so much.this is unfortunately the end of this story. I read a review from one of my followers and they said that they hoped it wasn't the end. So to make them feel a bit better I am starting a new story which is Chamber of Love. I hope to post a new chapter by tomorrow or maybe today you never know. Bye!!!! And once again thank you for all your wonderful reviews._**


End file.
